


Paint Me

by xiuchens



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, OT3, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 08:55:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16115066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiuchens/pseuds/xiuchens
Summary: Jongdae never really signed up to be a youtube model but he wouldn't have it any other way now





	Paint Me

Jongdae doesn’t get asked at work about why his hair is green, red, pink or blonde. Or why he’s wearing purple eyeliner or why his nails are painted black. He doesn’t bother explaining it either, even when his boss side eyes him during a staff meeting. 

His coworkers, a bunch of middle-aged people whose life only seem to be exciting when they have Tequila Tuesdays at the office, assume it’s all because he’s young and adventurous and leave it at that, they’re just glad to have someone they think is cool to look at. Jongdae really really _isn’t_ that adventurous, and he kinda misses the days when his hair was untouched and (mostly) healthy, or the times when he didn’t get weird rashes from wearing questionable makeup brands. But those were the times he didn’t have either Baekhyun or Minseok so all in all right now it’s much better.

Whenever Jongdae gets home after work he showers and waits for his boyfriends so they can decide what to have for dinner. He knows at least one of them will come home from work (they work together at some hipster advertising company and Jongdae envies the fact that they can see each other all day long) with ideas for their joint youtube channel. Baekhyun had the idea of starting something that would combine his love for hairdressing and Minseok’s knack for finding new cosmetic brands. At first Jongdae thought it was cute seeing them doing this together but when Minseok asked him to be his model for one of the videos, in which Jongdae would get his nails done to show off some new sparkly polisher Minseok found, it was the start of his youtube stardom. 

Since then Jongdae appeared in more beauty videos then he planned in his whole life. He couldn’t say no to Minseok or Baekhyun and that’s how he ended up having hair a different color every week (sometimes twice a week!) and perpetually finding glitter stuck to his body thanks to all the make-up Minseok applied on him. He can’t say he dislikes it but sometimes when there’s a negative comment on the channel about how inept Baekhyun and Minseok are Jongdae wishes he could shut the whole thing down because people do _not_ deserve his boyfriends in the slightest.

After a particular period of time in which Baekhyun was really committed to hair dyeing, Jongdae was pretty sure his scalp couldn’t survive this for much longer, because no matter how much he was into it, Jongdae was 99% sure Baekhyun learned it all from youtube himself. Jongdae was also fairly sure that having to ask “is my scalp supposed to burn like this, Baekhyun?” was never a good sign but Baekhyun always smiled and told him it was gonna be fine. Jongdae believed him because how could he not? At least there was never any actual loss of hair. Yet.

Sometimes Minseok would poke his eyes while applying eyeliner and there was even the infamous weird rash incident, thanks to some obscure brand of eyeshadow Minseok insisted on using on him, but Jongdae still encouraged his older boyfriend to keep going, keep searching. Baekhyun joked that Jongdae was too handsome so it made Minseok nervous because he had to look directly into his face while putting any makeup on him. Minseok only laughed but never disagreed. Every now and then Jongdae would be surprised himself at the job Minseok did, soft earthly tones on his eyes with a hint of sparkle, no poking and all. “Can I pluck your eyebrows?” Minseok asked one night and he let him because how could he not?

Jongdae wasn’t adventurous but whenever Baekhyun or Minseok asked him anything he didn’t have it in him to say “no”, unless it was something he couldn’t _absolutely_ do. Between all the bad dye jobs and showing up to work in pink glittery nails because he forgot about them until it was too late, Jongdae still wouldn’t trade being Minseok and Baekhyun’s youtube model for anything in the world. When they cuddle with him, kiss his face and tell him how beautiful he is, Jongdae takes a deep breath and thinks maybe being a blank canvas for them to experiment on is not so bad. Him and his scalp can endure it for a little longer.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks Sid for [the tweet](https://twitter.com/smolkjd/status/1045363283501420544) that provided me with inspiration to write this
> 
> also thanks [Ana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/felentae/) for reading this over despite how grossly domestic it is


End file.
